The inventive concepts described herein are generally related to a programming method and an initial charging method of a nonvolatile memory device.
In a nonvolatile memory device, data recorded in a cell does not expire even when power is not supplied to the non-volatile memory device. Flash memories are widely used as nonvolatile memories in devices such as computers and memory cards since flash memories electrically erase data in bulk.
A flash memory may be characterized as either a NOR flash memory or a NAND flash memory depending on its connection state between a cell and a bit line. In general, a NOR flash memory may not be as highly integrated as other memories due to its large current consumption, but it may be used for its accelerated speed. A NAND flash memory may be highly integrated because it has lower cell current consumption than a NOR flash memory.